Oh My Papa!
by Melchy
Summary: After hearing disturbing news from his wife, Michael "Papa" Hart comes to visit Edie and confront Peter Gunn for the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Oh My Papa!

By: Melchy

After hearing disturbing news from his wife, Michael "Papa" Hart comes to visit Edie and confront Peter Gunn for the truth.

Oh, My Papa!

Chapter 1

for Black Angus who has waited forever.

I don't own them, I don't make any money. I do like to visit my friends here though. Pete is not mine, he's Edie's. But I can look at him.

PPPPPPPP

Michael Hart sat in the back seat of the taxi cab, nervously folding his hands in and out like a kid playing the church game and wishing he hadn't given up smoking- again. The driver had told him it would take thirty minutes to go from the airport to the small club on River Street but he was sure it had been that all ready. He rolled down the window hoping for a blast of fresh air but the June heat wasn't any better than the unconditioned atmosphere of the cab.

"Is it usually this busy?" he leaned up in his seat and asked the driver. Their home in suburban Pittsburgh was quiet compared to this. When his wife Margaret had been here two weeks before she hadn't mentioned all the commotion but she had arrived during the day and Peter Gunn had picked her up at the airport. _Peter Gunn._

"This is kind of unusual for a Thursday evening but it's almost 10:00 and there are a couple of conventions coming into town for the weekend which doesn't help. "I can cut around back if you like and come across Mother's on the other side. It's usually not as busy if you approach it from the side streets."

"Thank you." He nodded. "I appreciate it."

"I know it's none of my business but you've come a long way to go to Mother's. Don't you have any jazz clubs in Pennsylvania?"

Mr. Hart hid a smile and ran a hand through his fresh crew cut. "We have some of the finest, but my daughter works at this one. And I haven't seen her in far two long."

The younger man nodded at Mike in the rear-view mirror. "I guess there is never a time you don't miss your kids is there. I hope you have a good visit with her."

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to it. Do you know any of the girls that work there?" he felt sick the minute he asked that, hoping he didn't sound like a drug dealer or something.

"I know most of them." He nodded again, making a sharp left turn. After 11:00 or so the pick up from the airport kind of lays off so I work the club scene. Mother's closes at 1:00 and I take several of the waitresses home every night, Betty, Wendy, Marge, a few others, all very nice girls. You will always get great service at Mother's. The waitresses always make sure you have everything you need and keep your drinks full if you want or count them if you set a limit. Sometimes my girl and I go there on weekends I don't have to work.

Mother's has one of the best combos in town too and a pretty girl singer with a decent voice and a nice smile—Edie. I used to drive her home quite a bit but not so much anymore. I'll pull up to get my fare and that Peter Gunn will come zipping up behind me in that fancy car of his and sometimes they'll come right out and he'll help her in and they'll take off, other times I'm gone before they leave. Every now and then she'll call and ask for my cab and I'll take her home or I'll drop her off at Mr. Gunn's place. I tell you he is one lucky fella."

"Peter Gunn?" Mike asked. His main reason for coming here flooding back. He had to meet this man his daughter had mentioned several times over the last year, especially after what his wife had told him just last week.

"Private investigator but not like what you're thinking. Tailored made suits, Italian leather shoes, sports car, I've heard his starting fee is $1,000."

"Sounds like quite a guy." Mike said quietly. "And don't tell me, he's tall, dark and handsome." Mr. Hart couldn't help but grin.

"Of course, and every woman in town thinks so too. Well here you are." Mike noticed the car was pulling up in front of a tall building that boasted a neon sign down the side that simply said Mothers. It wasn't much to look at it but even in a closed automobile you could hear the music inside and the driver was right the sounds coming out were pure heaven. "That will be $5."

Mike opened his wallet, handed the man a $10 bill and told him to keep the change. "I'm Mike Hart." He told the cabbie and they shook hands.

"I'm Tony Carlyle and thank you for the pleasant conversation. If you need a ride back to the airport you can ask for me directly."

"I'll do that, thanks again."

"Thank you and sir and I hope you have a good visit with your daughter." The cabbie nodded and left Michael Hart standing in front of the club. He could feel the breeze coming up from the river and took a deep breath. He might as well go in. A couple coming out held the door open for him and he went inside, liking what he saw very much. Peg would have hated it, he could tell right away, she would have thought it dark and dirty but it reminded him of Dirk's back home where you could have a beer or two, listen to some music and see old friends.

"Can I help you sir?' a tall, older woman asked as he walked further inside. "You must be Mother." He said taking out the three ones for the cover charge as it stated on the door.

"I am; do I know you?" she looked at him sharply trying to figure out why he looked familiar. "Not yet." He answered, "I'm Mike Hart, Edie's father."

"Well Mr. Hart!" She slipped the bills back into his hand and shook it. "It's a real pleasure to meet you. Edie didn't mention you were coming."

"She doesn't know." He shook his head. "I didn't get to come when her mother was here before so I thought I'd come now. I can't wait to see her." Two weeks ago Margaret Hart had come to stay with Edie while she recovered from a gunshot wound and had come home with stories of their daughter's apartment, friends and most of all the man in her life. She had talked in detail about everything except for the one thing Mike wanted to hear most about and last night he found out why. He still didn't understand how his wife could not have told him something that important, which was one reason why he was here now.

"Edie will be up in just a minute" she informed him, leading him to a table with a great view of the bandstand. A pretty, dark haired waitress asked him if she could get him something from the bar and he asked for a Budweiser. She brought the bottle a few minutes later along with a frosted glass and a dish with half cashews and half pretzels. "If you need anything else, just let me know." She smiled. "My name is Betty."

He thanked her watching her move on to the next table, liking the feel of the small club. The red checked table clothes and lights on the walls made it look homey and familiar. This was a very nice place he decided.

A glance at his watch told him it was 11:00, Peg being alone would have been asleep a couple of hours by now. In contrast it amazed him how busy the bar was here compared to home; people coming in and out, talking and laughing, a couple in the far corner holding hands and certainly not with the rest of the crowd, the band playing a nice rendition of Stormy Weather. At home, he and Peg would be turning off their new television set, making sure the dog and cat were fed, doors locked and the gas stove turned to off, so they could head upstairs to bed.

When had he and Peg become so old and settled he wondered? He could still remember back when they had been dating thinking of any excuse to keep her out past her midnight curfew, necking on her front porch until her daddy threatened to come out with his shot gun. The memory brought a smile across his face.

The music and the lights went down a key and he watched as a beautiful woman walked on to the platform and flashed everyone a brilliant smile.

Edie!

 _I love the look of you, the lure of you._

 _The sweet of you, the pure of you_

 _The eyes, the arms, the mouth of you_

 _The east, west, north, and the south of you_

She was wearing a silvery blue dress with those little skinny straps and a blue and silver bracelet on her wrist that looked somewhat familiar. He couldn't remember seeing his daughter wear her hair that short before but it looked nice he thought; the way the curls hit the back of her neck.

Watching her sing, his mind went back to that spring night she had been arrived, two weeks early and a girl instead of the boy everyone assured Peg she was carrying. He remembered the first time he held the squirming bundle, her liquid blue eyes staring up at him with amusement and curiosity. Neither he nor Peg had been sure what to do with a girl but they sure couldn't have done without her.

He noticed those same eyes were now looking carefully around the room as though she were looking for something or someone. Every thirty to forty seconds like clockwork her eyes drifted to the front door, stayed a moment, and then moved away giving everyone else in the audience a share of her smile. He felt a stab in his heart as he realized who she must be looking for. He couldn't wait to have a talk with this man, this Peter Gunn.

Edie gave a small bow as she finished her song and it was then she saw Michael Hart in the corner of her eye. The smile on her face grew even lovelier and she looked down at her father as though she couldn't quite believe he was just a few feet away. All thoughts of Peter Gunn were swept from his mind with one look at his baby girl's smile.

Mike watched as she paused and spoke to the man at the piano who looked out at him and smiled and then turned back to his daughter. He recognized him as Emmett Ward, the man who had helped Edie get her first job in this town. Mike had met him the only other time he had been to see Edie here several years ago.

Excited to have her first steady job, he had come out to help her move into an apartment she was going to be sharing with a girl from her new job. All three of them had worked at The Salem a night club on the other side of town, but for some reason he had never made it there.

Edie started to make her way down to where her father was standing, his heart picking up speed. He couldn't wait to see his girl again.

The door of Mother's opened as he stepped out to meet her half way and a tall good-looking man came in, Mike almost running into him.

"I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention." Mr. Hart smiled.

"It's not a problem."

Mike noticed the younger man went up to the bar and started talking to Mother as through he knew her well. That was one nice thing about places like this and Dirk's; you had a place where you always felt at home.

He was so close to Edie he could almost touch her when someone called her name and she gave him that 'just a second sign.'

Deciding to stay where he was, he stood listening to the combo as they played thinking again how very good they were.

But for some reason he couldn't stop looking at the young man who was still talking to Mother. From this angle Mike could that see he had a kind face and piercing blue eyes but he looked very tired.

He was a good-looking man Mike thought again, the kind that got all the girls in school and made all the money afterwards. He was tall and well dressed in his tailor made suit and unless Mike missed his guess Italian leather shoes and a Brooks Brother's shirt. (Hadn't he heard that description about someone earlier tonight?) Most of the people gathered at Mother's were nicely dressed but this guy made everyone look positively shabby. His cuff links alone he was sure cost more than the Hart's 1955 Chevy station wagon.

Mother left him with a caress under his chin, the bartender asking if he wanted his usual. He nodded then took a drink from the glass put before him.

"Happen to have any aspirin on hand?" His voice held a hint of apology. The round little man behind the counter rummaged around in a drawer coming up with a small tin. "Bad night tonight?" he asked handing him a pill.

"Not the best, but I'm hoping it will get better very soon." Mike watched in curiosity as the man's deep blue eyes roamed the floor and he wondered which woman he was looking for.

And then he noticed the man's gaze stopping on his daughter, his eyes taking in a woman that Mike had never noticed before. A sick feeling rested in Papa's stomach as he watched the man's eyes resting on his Edie. Was that him, the man that Peg had told him about?

"Feeling any better Pete?" the bar keep asked.

Whatever he answered Michael Hart didn't hear because he suddenly felt like he was under water. Had the man called him Pete? Something in Mr. Hart's brain snapped and he turned completely around, looking at the taller man in the face. 'Peter Gunn?' He certainly fit the cab driver's description blow by blow. He heard the words come out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Are you Peter Gunn, the Private Investigator?"

"Yes, I am." The younger man took another sip of ginger ale, putting it down in front of him. "But please no more c…."

Mike felt his arm fly back and with full force he ploughed his fist into Peter Gunn's face. The punch caught the PI off guard and he went straight down hitting his head on the floor with a bang. He struggled to get up, his right foot seeming to be caught on a chair rung, Mike saw him lying on the floor looking like a bug trapped on his back and he hoped the detective would get up so he could punch him again.

Pete made his way up, coming up swinging but Mike was quick blocking his fist, throwing him off balance. Mr. Hart took another shot at Pete watching the blood gush down his face, his eye swelling from the first round and he started to feel panicky. Determined not to let it show he didn't see the other man's right hook that caught his cheek his fist ready to strike.

Pete getting up once again, his body protesting every move, he tried hitting the man with his left hand and knew this time his fist was going to connect squarely with the man's eye, when suddenly Edie was between them putting her hands out and yelling "Papa, Pete stop! Just stop it, both of you." Her voice though wavy with tears was authoritative, causing both men to do as she said. "What do you think you're doing?

She looked so small but fierce as she stood there daring both men to disobey her, anger, concern and embarrassment all in the eyes she rested on the two men.

They both returned her look Mike wondering what had possessed him to do such a thing. He didn't pick fights in bars with men he didn't know. And the look on his daughter's face! "Edie," He began but she shushed him with a look.

Through the throbbing in Pete's head he saw his Edie standing between him and his attacker as though she broke up fights every day. But why would she do something so dangerous? He wondered through the cobwebs. This was why he tried so hard to make sure that things like this didn't happen around her, he'd never forgive himself if she got hurt. Standing there on shaking legs, he suddenly realized what she had said and it made his blood curl. 'Papa?'

She stood there between the two of them, not sure what to do and not wanting to lose her advantage. Emmett came to her rescue suggesting she go check on Pete and he'd see to her father until she made sure everything was okay.

Mother had come out during the commotion and now she handed Edie a damp washcloth to wipe Pete's face. "Take him over to the corner she said, and then went to Emmett with another washcloth and similar instructions.

Barney helped her get Pete into a chair, and she crouched down on her knees wiping his face gently noticing his eye was red with a nice blue finish and was completely swollen shut already. His lip was bleeding leaving a bright red stain on his white dress shirt.

"Edie?" He was pulling on her hand, a look of concern on his face. "Edie? Did you say Papa?" His voice was worried something she wasn't used too. "Papa, as in your Papa?"

She nodded calmly but her heart was pounding in her ears. "My papa."

"I didn't know." He told her, wincing as she touched his eye with the cool cloth. "You know I never would have tried to fight back if I had known."

"I know." She agreed gently running her fingers over the back of his head, remembering how hard it had hit the floor. "I don't understand why he took the first punch. I was singing and he was there and I was so excited and then he just turned around..."

"And knocked me flat. OUCH!" He jumped at the feel of her fingers on the back of his head. "What in the world? "

"I'm sorry Pete but there's a lump on the back of your head the size of a golf ball. I take it that hurt" Even as he shook his head to the negative she could see the pain in his eyes. I think you need a doctor to look at it"

"I don't need a doctor." he took her hands in his giving them a squeeze. "A good night's sleep will do me fine." But his voice didn't sound very convincing.

She washed the now dried blood off his bottom lip and kissed the area gently. "I have to check on Papa. Will you please go into my dressing room and lie down and try to be good."

He nodded already forgetting how much even that simple gesture was going to hurt and gritted his teeth in pain. Still he looked at her the best he could and gave a lopsided smile. "I always behave."

"I'm going to hold you to that." She gave him a small grin before getting back on her feet. She walked over to where her father and Emmett were talking, Mike holding a half empty glass of scotch, a bright red mark on his cheek, but she wasn't as sorry for him as she should be.

"I need to talk to my father." She touched Emmett's arm. "Would you please help Pete into my dressing room?

"Of course." She watched as the shorter man put his arm around Pete's waist, the two moving slowly toward the dressing room, the PI bumping his head against the door frame and letting out a rare curse word.

She pointed to Papa indicating to him that he should follow her and he did so like a lost puppy. Edie led him through a door, down a hallway and finally through another door, the coolness of the night feeling good on his face.

Stepping outside he saw he was on a deck built on the back of the building overlooking the river. Michael Hart was overwhelmed with how beautiful it all was. The lights from the opposite shore made sparkles on the river below them and the sound of tugboats and barges reminded him of visiting his grandparents in Norfolk long ago. If he lived here, he'd want to stand right in this spot forever.

The sounds of Edie's shoes on the wood boards of the dock brought him back to the moment and what he had done. Turning to face his only daughter a soft breeze blowing her hair back, he realized how humiliated and ashamed she must of him. How could he have done that?

"Edie, I'm sorry." He began, but she put up her hand and shook her head.

"I really don't want to hear your excuses right now Papa." She turned away from him, leaning into the rail as though it were holding her up. Tears sprang to her eyes and she allowed the luxury of letting them fall for a moment before she wiped them away with trembling hands. Finally turning around, she looked up into the face of the man who next to Pete she loved more than any other in the entire world, wondering how everything could have gone so wrong. She sighed deeply finally finding the right words. "I should have asked, are you all right?" she kept her voice low. "Looks like a red welt on your cheek. Does it hurt?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine." He told her. "I'm afraid I didn't give Mr. Gunn much of a chance to punch back." He gave her a small smile that she didn't return.

"Edie, honey I don't blame you for being angry with me. But it wasn't something I planned on doing. I honestly don't know what came over me."

She leaned her back against the rail crossing her arms under her chest. "It sure looked like you knew." She cringed inwardly the minute she said the words but wasn't about to stop. "All our lives you taught Ben and me that you should never go straight to violence, that that was never the answer. But before I knew it there you were with your fist going straight for Pete's eye. What ever happened to the boxer's rule about how gentleman hit with the open hand and scoundrels with the fist?"

"Honey, Edie, I'm sorry. But I just, it was like it wasn't even me, I don't know." He shook his head. "I honestly don't know. I wanted to talk to him to find out if what your Mama said was true, to ask him what his intentions are; I didn't mean to come out fighting. Sweetie, you've got to believe me."

"What do you mean what Mama told you?"

Mike Hart bite his bottom lip, remembering too late he had told his wife he wouldn't squeal on her. Letting out a huge sigh he once again wished for a cigarette or more of that Scotch

"When Mama got back from taking care of you she told me about meeting Mother and a couple of your friends and how much she enjoyed spending time with you and she told me her impression of Peter Gunn." he paused saying a silent prayer he'd get through this.

"Did she tell you he came over almost every night and brought desert and helped her with the dishes and took her places she wanted to go and tried to get to know her?"

"Mama told me he was nice and helpful and handsome but she had some reservations about him. However, he made you happy so she decided not to say anything."

Edie made a scoffing noise that made Papa smile and nodded his head in agreement. "Well, she decided not to say as much as she wanted too." He added. Despite her resolve Edie too had to smile, that was exactly like her mother.

"But then last night your Mama and I were talking about things and out of the blue she suddenly said "Mike, Edie and that man are sleeping together. He has clothes at her place, and his toothbrush is in the bathroom. I found an almost full condom tin in the bureau and later a couple in the bathroom just lying in a drawer. And they don't even care that it's a sin. "

Edie felt the anger that had started to subside flair up hotter than before and once more she turned to look at the river below, her hands holding the railing so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"She promised me she wouldn't tell you." Edie knew she sounded childish but she didn't care. "I told her that I should be the one to break the news, I didn't want you to find out second hand."

"Edie, you know your Mama as well as I do. She can't seem to wait longer than two weeks or so and if the person doesn't do what she thinks they should, she'll do it for them. And she's right in this case, you should have told me yourself. I really think knowing that my daughter is living in sin with a man is something I should know. So of if you had wanted to tell me yourself you should have. And yes, I would have much rather heard it from you."

"I didn't think it was something I should tell my father over the phone. I wanted to tell you face to face but finding the time to do that wasn't easy. Mama promised and she should have kept that promise."

"I agree but nevertheless she did tell me because she thought you just weren't. And I'm afraid being only human when I find out from a reliable source that my only daughter who I love very much is said to be sharing a bed with her "boyfriend" then yes I'm going to hop the first plane and see what he has to say for himself."

"So that's the only reason you're here, it was a statement not a question. "It wasn't me you came to see at all."

Papa started to protest but Edie continued. "Here I was so excited that my Papa had come to visit to see where I work and hear me sing. We could spend some time together I thought, you could meet Pete, and I could finally have that important talk. But no, that's not what it was at all. You just wanted an excuse.

Do you know how many times in the years I've been performing that I've looked down in the audience just wishing that just once you and Mama would be sitting there? And on the one night most of my wish came true, my Papa was sitting down at the best table looking up at me and smiling with pride, it wasn't really me you were here to see at all. You just wanted to punch my boyfriend in the face."

"No honey, it wasn't like that all." He put his hands on his daughter's shoulders to reassure her but she shrugged him off. "Just don't. Leave me alone. I just can't." she told him, her voice steady. "I'm going in to check on Pete." She walked to the door with heavy footsteps, letting it close with a loud bang, leaving her father alone in the dark.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The combo was playing when Edie came in the back, a nice rendition of Slow and Easy. At the bar, Barney was caught in the flurry of excited customers who had been offered drinks on the house for the next thirty minutes to try to get their minds off what had just happened.

Edie went the back way to her dressing room to avoid the crowds, seeing the door was shut and someone had written a hasty do not disturb sign in pencil thumb tacked to it.

She pushed it open to find Pete laying on the chaise lounge, his eyes closed, suit coat and tie lying on a nearby chair. Gently she kissed him, his one good eye opening, when he saw her. Looking at his left eye, all black and blue and swollen it looked almost raw in the lamp light and it hurt her to see it. His lip had stopped bleeding completely but was still swollen. He reached for her hand and clasped it firmly in his own.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." He answered. "How's your father?" he asked, genuinely concerned. No wonder she loved him

"Papa's fine." She nodded. "But I'm afraid he really got the best of you."

"That was only because I let him." Pete moved his head too far and gave out a little cry.

"Pete I'm really worried about that bump on the back of your head. I really wish you'd let a doctor look at it. Not to mention you don't look very good."

"It's just a headache, honey, nothing more." Pete took his free hand and beeped her nose.

The door opened and closed again Mother coming in. "How's your father Edie?" she asked. "He's all right. I left him outside on the dock, would you get someone to let him now it's all right to come inside?" She didn't want to feel sorry for her father but couldn't help it.

"I'll have someone do it right away. I just wanted to let you know, a doctor friend of Barney's who comes in here often will back here in a second and check on Pete.

"Honey!" Pete sounded exasperated.

"Have you seen the size of the bump on the back of his head?" Edie turned to Mother.

"You mean that marble?

"I guess I should be glad people worry about me." Pete yawned. "Makes me feel special.

"And don't you ever forget it." Edie and Mother said at the same time.

Barney knocked on the half open door and entered at the 'come in' with a man about Pete's age wearing a gray suit and carrying the ubiquitous black back.

"This is Dr. Mills Pete." Barney introduced him to the patient. "He's in the office two doors down from us."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gunn." The physician shook his head. "I'm a big fan of your work."

"Thank you." Pete looked a little uncertain. "Hopefully in a few minutes I can say the same about yours."

The detective watched as the doctor opened his bag, taking out an antiseptic, bandages, a small flash light and a thermometer. For a moment Pete thought about insisting he was fine but the look in Edie's eyes told him he better not try it.

"Let me know if you need anything." Mother told the doctor, as she and Barney backed out of the room. He nodded as he took off his coat and rolled up his shirt sleeves showing nice muscular arms. "Mr. Gunn, can I get you to sit up a little for me please?"

Pete pulled up, Edie placing a pillow behind his back. She watched as Dr. Mills checked Pete's vitals, took his temperature, put cream on Pete's eye and washed his swollen lip. After that he took some time and shined a small flashlight in his eyes and then asked, "now sir, can you follow my finger?" He moved his pointer finger away from the detective's eyes and back in a pattern so mesmerizing, Edie found herself following it causing both men to laugh. After the physician checked the knot on Pete's head and asked him a few questions, he put his flashlight and other instruments back in his bag.

"Mr. Gunn, you are going to live."

I can honestly say I'm very happy to hear that."

Turning to Edie, the man smiled. "And I'm very pleased to meet you Miss Hart. I hope this isn't a bad time to say you are one of my favorite singers."

"Thank you." Edie nodded. "That's very kind. "What can we do for Pete?

"He will live as I said but he's going to have a few bruises more than likely from where his body hit the floor and that eye isn't going to be the most reliable line of vision for a few days. Whenever anyone gets a jolt like that there is always the probability of a concussion. Head injuries can be very dangerous and can lead to brain damage if not taken care of immediately. I'm going to call an ambulance and have you admitted Mr. Gunn at least overnight. That way there will be someone there to make sure you stay awake for the next 4-6 hours and watch for any sudden symptoms. And I might just admit you for a day or two to make sure you get the rest you need."

"But why do I..."

"But why does he..."

Dr. Mills looked at the two of them, shaking his head. "I just think it would be the most practical thing. Like I just explained, he needs to stay awake for the next 4 hours at least and then there is a list of things to look out for the next 4-5 days as well as things he really shouldn't be doing. "

"But why can't he come home with me?" Edie formed it in a question but something told the doctor it was more of a command.

"Well, I, I'd feel much better if he were in the hospital."

"And I'd feel much better if he were with me." Edie slid her hand into Pete's who was quite familiar with the stubbornness in that tone.

"Miss Hart, he needs to be watched basically every minute. After the initial four hours of keeping him awake are over he may go to sleep but you should check on him every couple and make sure he's not having any trouble sleeping. Head injuries are nothing to play with. And like I said before then he needs to stay at home for another 4-5 days."

"Why so long?" Pete asked sleepily. Edie nodded imagining him fidgeting through a whole week with nothing to do.

"We just want to be careful, that's all." The doctor told him. "So, yes, I want you to take some time off the sleuthing, four days to be exact. (Edie could hear Pete now—sleuthing? Who does he think I am Nancy Drew?) We've found that just because you don't have any sign of concussion today doesn't mean it can't occur in the next 4-5 days. You'll need to relax your brain to put it plainly." Reaching into his black bag, he pulled out a typed piece of paper and read down the list. "No reading, no watching television, no crossword puzzles, no running, no driving, no exercise or strenuous activity of any kind.

"So, what can he do?" Edie put out a hand for the paper.

"Catch up on your sleep, get in those long talks you've been meaning to have, you can look at photographs just not on TV or film. Your head must absolutely rest. If you experience any shortness of breath, sickness to your stomach, irritability, faintness, dizziness, or you're not experiencing bowel movements or having trouble…" Dr. Mills looked up at Edie and finished quickly "you need to get to the hospital immediately. Do you have that?"

"I do." Pete said and Edie nodded. "I would suggest you give Mr. Gunn's regular physician a call and have him pay a house visit tomorrow or Saturday. And do not hesitate to call the ambulance at the first signs of anything. It's very imperative you do so Miss Hart, do you understand?"

"Yes, Dr. Mills, I understand." She bit back her tongue from saying more.

"All right then I'll release him into your care, but he looked like a boy who had been given a toy and then realized the original owner was back. "Can I ask what you'll do when you're here at work?"

She didn't know where the answer came from but once it did she let it go. "My father is staying with me for a few days."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The hall clock chimed 3:00 a.m. but still Mike couldn't sleep. For the last three hours he had laid here his mind going over the events of the evening, refusing to leave.

It was a quiet night except for the chiming of the clock every hour and he was restless as he tossed and turned on the pull-out sofa. They had arrived here at Edie's apartment around midnight, his daughter giving him clean sheets, a pillow and a blanket and asked him if he wanted help making the bed. When he told her no, she said that if he needed anything or had to use the bathroom to knock on the bedroom door. He had nodded and started making the sofa up when she asked him where his suitcase was. "Or weren't you planning on staying after you attacked my boyfriend?"

"I accidently left it in the taxi."

"I'll see if I can find something for you to sleep in."

She never looked at him he remembered now. She talked to him as though he was a stranger but she never once had looked at him. It had been a bit unnerving to say the least.

A few minutes later she had handed him a pair of men's pajamas, too long in the leg and a bit too tight around the middle but he got settled into them and tried not to think who they belonged too.

Just like he had tried not to think about the fact that his daughter was in her bedroom with a man, a man who at this minute was in her bed, who had had a key to her apartment and who had not one but two pairs of pajamas in her bureau drawer. He was beginning to think that Peg had only known the half of it.

Rolling over again, he sighed, thinking what a strange night it had been. From the time he had punched Peter Gunn to when Edie had marched him outside like she was a drill sergeant about to court marital him it had seemed like hours had gone by. He had been surprised to find out it had taken place in less than five minutes. The entire evening was moving just like that and he wished morning would come, maybe giving him a chance to start over.

He turned over again and had almost fallen asleep when he felt something touch his nose. It surprised him and he sat up fast, hearing the thump of something hit the floor and then a startled meow!

Was that a cat? He managed to get the small lamp on and sure enough there was a orange half grown kitten sitting on the floor looking very perturbed at him. "Now where did you come from?" he asked the little guy, reaching for him slowly and placing him on the other side of the bed. For several minutes they stared at one another, Mike finally going bug eyed laughing at himself for playing the staring game with a cat. "Let's try this again, shall we?" and he laid back down, the cat looking at him inquisitively, watching his every move. Finally deciding the stranger was safe the feline put his chin on his paws and let out a huge sigh. Mike Hart touched his little finger to the cat's head and was rewarded with purrs, finally finding sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh My Papa!

By: Melchy

After hearing disturbing news from his wife, Michael "Papa" Hart comes to visit Edie and confront Peter Gunn for the truth.

Pete couldn't remember the last time he had woken up with a hangover. Except he knew he hadn't been drinking, since he always tried to stay clear headed. Then he accidentally touched his left eye and it all came flooding back. If he had been drinking, he doubted it would have hurt this bad. He had been in a fight and not just with anyone; but with Edie's Papa.

He was used to getting pounded and beaten up but it had been ages since he had ended up with a possible concussion. He groaned inwardly thinking of the next four days in which the doctor had said he was to do basically nothing. And it looked he might be doing that with the man he planned to make his father in law someday. The same man who had attacked him like an assassin and according to Edie had no idea why. Pete was pretty sure he knew why.

Rolling over he couldn't help but smile, his heart bursting with love. Edie was sound asleep, her blonde hair still damp on the pillow from the shower they had taken around 4:30 that morning, the sheet half covering her naked body. She had done an admirable job keeping him awake last night, even though she was the angriest he had ever seen her and he had been sleepier and more nervous than he could remember being in a long time.

He was sure she had spent the first hour going on about her father, anger snapping in her blue eyes. He had held her and listened, nodding when he felt it was appropriate, agreeing when he thought he should. The more she talked the more he knew that she loved her Papa very much. Only a daughter who adored her father could hate him to this intensity because he had picked on her lover. She had read to him for a while-one of those books about physiological mumbo she was so fond of, and they had tried their luck with checkers. His head had throbbed most of the night, Edie massaging his neck and back hoping it might help. He thought that a shower might do some good but when the hot shards of water hit his head, it only hurt even more. Having learned from previous experience how to fit two people into the small stall, she had slipped in and washed his back and carefully his hair, helping him with the rest of his body; quickly washing off while he carefully wiped himself dry.

By then he had been allowed to sleep and it came upon him all at once. But now he was wide awake, feeling like he had drunk way more than his share of whatever there had been to drink and his stomach growled. He carefully made his way out of bed, so as not to disturb the still sleeping Edie, grabbed his bathrobe and opened the door stepping out into the living room.

He was greeted with the smell of coffee and what was that? It smelled like blueberries and butter and his empty stomach growled. But he knew that the only way the lovely smells were coming from the kitchen was because Papa Hart was in there. Well, he wasn't about to start being a coward now.

Mike Hart was standing at the sink looking out the kitchen window at the parking lot below, a cup of steaming coffee and a plate containing half a blueberry muffin on the counter beside him. Pete cleared his throat and the older man turned around, seeming to take an inventory of what he saw.

"I am very sorry Mr. Gunn. I honestly do not know what came over me last night. It was like I wasn't the one who was doing it."

"Well, my head could argue that point with you." Pete answered, the two men not taking their eyes off each other, the room strife with tension. Suddenly an orange paw reached down from the window sash and grabbed the remaining part of the muffin with one swipe. And then suddenly the small cat fell to the counter with a meow and a bang his claw still holding on to the piece of muffin. Looking defiantly at his audience he sat up, made sure the muffin was safely tucked away and took a flying leap off the counter, running to a spot behind the bookshelf.

The PI cracked first; laughter coming out of places he didn't know could hold it, Papa not being able to stop himself from joining.

"Did you see?" Pete began.

"And then he went..." Mike nodded.

Just then the younger man's stomach growled, Mike handing him the cup of coffee which had been remarkably untouched through the cat's antics. "Sugar, cream?"

"No, thanks," Pete shook his head. "But do you think I could have one of those muffins?"

He watched as Edie's father took two muffins out of the tins, brought butter out of the refrigerator and gave each one a generous pat before placing them in front of them. He then poured another cup of coffee and took a muffin, sitting down at the table across from Pete.

"When Peg told me about the truth of your relationship with my daughter I'm afraid I went a little crazy. I knew from talking to Edie that the two of you were close, every time we phoned or exchanged letters she'd mention you and I think I knew she was in love with you before she did." Mike took a drink of his coffee, and then set it down on the table.

"But I had every intention of coming here to talk to my baby girl and see what she would have to say and hopefully meet you. Peg said you were very charming and friendly and part of her likes you very much. I just had to know if what my wife said was true, my Peggy does tend to exaggerate," he smiled. "And I had to know why. But I didn't mean to punch you in the nose." He couldn't stop a grin. "Or at least not like that."

"Not like I'd fall straight back and hit my head or not like you'd get me in front of all my friends and acquaintances at Mother's where my girl had to come break us up?" but he had a small grin too.

They each had another muffin, Mike putting the rest away in a container he found in a cabinet. "Who's the cat?" he asked as both men headed into the living room.

Pete sat down slowly, covering the knot on the back of his head. Why did it start throbbing suddenly and then stop? "That's Sherlock. He's Edie's baby. I brought him to her from a lady I helped a few months back. She lives in a shack down by the river along with 20, maybe 30 cats.

I knew Edie would love one but I had to make a good deal for him let me tell you. He cost me a whole jug of hooch, twenty-four cases of cat food and a promise to heaven kitty boy would always be happy. He is definitely a rascal. Did he bother you last night?"

"No, actually he was nice to have around. Our first meeting was a little shaky his paw touched my nose and it scared me a little and he took a flip over the sofa bed. But when I put him back up he stayed most of the night. It was nice to have the company. I must say that was a lot to give for a scrawny kitten. You must really love cats."

"I like cats a lot; they're cute critters to have around. But Edie loves cats and I knew she'd want him the minute I saw him." Pete shrugged. "And since I love Edie, I would have done a lot more."

Michael Hart looked thoughtful as the tabby appeared out of nowhere, crawling up his leg, muffin crumbs on his chin.

"Peg never mentioned there was a cat."

"Well, they didn't get along too well." Pete glanced at the clock. But the fact that Sherlock had taken to Papa so quickly made Pete wonder because the darn cuss was a good judge of character.

"Thank you for breakfast Mr. Hart, I appreciate it. Did you make the muffins?"

"I did. That girl doesn't keep much food, around does she? But there was enough to pull a few together. But just to warn you muffins, scrambled eggs, pancakes, steak and baked potatoes are pretty much my limit. And if you want you can call me Mike."

Pete got up from the chair and headed to the bedroom door, his hand resting on the knob. "Oh, I almost forgot. Edie said you left your luggage in the cab. If you know the driver's name or the cab number, I'll make sure it gets here."

"I would appreciate that very much Mr. Gunn. My plane leaves Sunday night and I'm sure the world would like it if I didn't show up in your pajamas."

"It's not a problem and if you want, you can call me Pete."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Are you sure you'll be all right here?" Edie asked Pete for what he was sure was the third or fourth time in the last hour. It had been a tense day for everyone and Pete was exhausted. Edie hadn't spoken more than two words to her Papa all day, Mike trying not to care had sat on the couch reading a book he had pulled off the shelf but Pete had noticed it was upside down half the time.

"I'll be fine. I'll stare out the window or something." He grinned. "Maybe go to bed early. It has been a long day."

She snorted and put her arms around his neck. "Early for you is 2:00 in the morning." She teased, laying a kiss on the side of his mouth.

"Well I thought I might take a nap before I go to bed." He smiled, kissing her with a little more intensity.

"Your bottom lip must be feeling better?" she traced the still slightly swollen area with her finger tips."

"No, but somethings are worth a little pain."

They kissed again, a slow, deep kiss, his hands pushing through her hair and down her back, pulling her close.

"Pete, what time is Edie…." They heard Papa's voice as he came into the living room, a standoff occurring for several moments before Edie gave Pete a quick kiss, grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Pete, I called Mr. Cho's Market and had some food delivered. They said it should be around 8:00." She turned around, not even looking at her father. "Papa's not a bad cook."

"Make sure you get something to eat on the way in, you haven't eaten all day." He reminded her.

"I'm not hungry." She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"I don't believe that. Promise me you'll get something to eat before work starts. "

She nodded. "I'll be home as soon as I can." She went back to him, once again ignoring her father's presence, kissing her lover on the lips. Pete kissed her hard before he let her go, and she returned it with the same fervor. Cradling his head in her hands, they kissed again, slowly and deliberately until he let out a small protest.

Oh, your poor lip." She touched it gently. "There I go again."

It was worth it I tell ya" he grinned.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The men had steak and eggs for dinner, washing it down with a couple of cold beers. Papa was quiet while they ate and Pete really didn't feel much like talking. It had been one of the longest days of his life or it at least had seemed like it. He had never realized how much reading and driving or just plain living he did every day and he couldn't wait to be able to do it all again.

The morning had started with muffins and chit chat with Papa, Pete going back to bed when he had discovered it was only 7:30. Laying down beside Edie, he had taken her in his arms, listened to her sleep and wondered again how had he gotten so lucky. He woken up again around 11:30 with her body curled tight against his.

They both had dressed, Sherlock waiting outside the closed door. When he saw Edie, he tried to climb up her legs and she brought him up for a kiss and a cuddle explaining to him very philosophically that stockings were kind of expensive. He cocked his head and rubbed his nose under her chin. "You're a flirt." She teased the feline, handing him to Pete. "I've got my voice lesson, I'll stop by before work." She gave her father half a smile and asked him if he slept well. He said he had and she said she was glad and then she was gone.

Jacoby had not so happily brought by Papa's clothes around noon, but Pete noticed the two soon discovered they had a love of fishing and playing the guitar in common and after changing, Mike walked down the street with the cop to Dex's Diner.

Shortly after that Dr. Stewart had come by. The good doctor looked the PI over and said that he was doing what he should be doing and he was probably fine but to follow Mill's prescription for another couple of days just to make sure. "One thing about you Pete." The gray-haired man teased as he left some ointment for his black eye, "you never do anything half way. I haven't seen a knot on a head that big in a long time."

"Did Edie call you?" Pete asked his physician and friend, curious as to how he even knew about that incident."

"No, it was some fill-in doctor who left a message with my nurse. Mills or something like that."

When Edie had come back home to gather her things for Mother's he decided not to tell her about what Dr. Mills had done. It would be better that way.

The steak was delicious and he really would have to ask the man his secret. "I can do the dishes since you cooked." Pete offered.

"I don't mind." Mike told him. "Would it be all right if I call Peg afterward? I'll reverse the charges of course."

"No, that's all right." Pete assured him. "Talk as long as you need." He took a bottle of aspirin out of the cabinet over the stove, and swallowed two without water. "Thanks again for the dinner." Taking his weary head into the bedroom he didn't even bother to change clothes. He had lain down on top of the covers and fallen asleep within minutes.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

An unidentifiable noise woke Pete up around 2:00 a.m. and he changed into his pajamas and a robe, putting on slippers before heading back out to the kitchen.

Mike was sitting at the table with one of Edie's crazy books and reading it with an incredulous smile on his face. He looked up and showed the title to Pete. "Where does she get these things?"

"She's got a talent for finding them that's for sure."

"I see there's a chocolate cake on the counter, is that your favorite?" the man asked him.

"No," Pete shook his head. "I've never turned it down but my favorite kind of cake is white cake with chocolate icing. "

"I guess she doesn't hate me completely then."

"She doesn't hate you at all," Pete poured them each a cup of coffee, remembering to put in the sugar he remembered Mike had added to his coffee that morning. He sat back down at the table, passing the older man his cup. "She loves you very much, and that's why she's so angry with you. "

"Did she tell you that?" he blew on his coffee before taking a sip.

"She doesn't have too."

"They sat in silence drinking their coffee, Pete getting up to close the kitchen window at the sound of rain. "I hope Emmett helps her get the roof up on the car." he said more to himself than to Mike.

"Emmett really likes her you know. The first time I was here, several years ago, he told me he did. She was with a guy then named Harry Brown and he was sure they were going to break up and he could pick up the pieces. But she told Emmett they could only ever be friends."

Pete nodded. "Emmett and I have been friends for a long time. He introduced me to Edie. I owe him a lot."

"But does it bother you, that he's wanted to be more than that for a long time?"

"Yes." the detective admitted. "But it doesn't worry me. It's a _me_ problem not an _us_ problem."

"There was silence again but it wasn't as heavy.

"You didn't pull away." Mike drank another sip of coffee and began eyeing up the cake. "Would you like a piece?"

"Like I said I'd never turn one down. What do you mean I didn't pull away?"

"Either one of you, you or Edie, when I caught your goodbye in the living room tonight. I mean you're standing there with your hands all over my daughter and I blunder in and neither one of you pulled away, like it was the most natural thing in the world to be necking with my baby girl in front of me, you weren't afraid or ashamed of getting caught."

"Why would I be ashamed? I love your daughter, she loves me. I'd be kissing her that way whether you were here or not. I am in love with your daughter Mr. Hart, completely all the way, 110 % and I do happen to like to hold her and kiss her. And as my luck has it, it's a reciprocal agreement." he had a smile that Mike couldn't quite interpret on his face.

"And while we're on the subject I noticed this quite a lot when Mrs. Hart was here too. The two of you are always talking about my daughter, my little girl, my doodle-bug, my child and I love that. Just like I love that she is always telling stories about the two of you and how you met and how Mama tricked you into proposing or how she'd encourage you when things were down, but respectfully Edie is also my girl and my best friend and my lover and someday when were both ready, she'll be my wife. And I need you both to see that, but if you can't frankly I don't care."

Papa handed him a piece of cake and sat down across the table with his own. "I'm very much starting to like you Peter Gunn."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Saturday passed with Mike making French toast and bacon for breakfast, going out by himself for lunch and grilling pork chops and potatoes for he and Pete for supper. Edie left for work early but called Pete when she got there and they talked for a long time. It was irksome to her that Papa and Pete seemed to get along; didn't Pete understand what her father had done? He had shamed and humiliated her and him in front of everyone because he hadn't taken the time to ask questions.

Papa the sensible one had acted far worse than Mama had and she hated him for it. But even as she sang her numbers or sat in her dressing room, she could feel some of her anger ebbing out. She did hate being angry with Papa. And he had come to talk to her, he'd just gotten carried away. It was later than usual when she got home so she was surprised to hear Papa and Pete talking in the kitchen. She stood back in the shadows watching her father as he talked, suddenly realizing he'd been here two and a half days and she had barely said hello.

"Pete?" She heard Papa ask.

"Sir?"

"When did you know beyond all doubt you were love with Edie?"

Pete looked at him with that dopey grin on his face that Edie loved. "I knew it from the minute I saw her. Mother was doing live auditions that night, and there was Edie in a green dress and her hair all down in curls around her face and I know it sounds crazy but our eyes smiled at each other I knew that she was the _One_. I never expected to find anyone for that forever kind of love like you and Mrs. Hart have or like my parents had but as the saying goes someone up there likes me. I asked Emmett to introduce us, not knowing she had asked him to introduce her to me." His voice trailed off. Edie felt a rush of love for her Pete glad she had heard his words, even if she shouldn't be listening.

Mike moved his head away, and Edie was pretty sure he was wiping his eyes. "She weighed 5 pounds 3 oz. the first time the doctor laid her in my arms." her father took it up. She didn't cry or fuss, just laid there staring at me with those blue eyes. And I like how you described that, because it fits, our eyes did smile at one another. She had a head full of fuzz, didn't get real hair until after her first birthday but it sure was pretty when it grew in. Everyone had said that Peg carried like it was a boy and since we had a boy that made sense. Edie's Aunt Iris spent the day after she was born returning all the boy clothes we had gotten at baby showers and buying girl ones."

Mike opened his wallet and showed Pete a picture of beautiful, tiny, fuzzy headed baby dressed in a pink sleeper with a cute fuzzy bunny on the material. "We brought her home from the hospital in this" he said fondly. "I guess, I'm telling you this to try to make you understand why I was so angry when I discovered you were sleeping with my daughter. It felt like someone had stolen my little girl away from me, and I didn't even get the chance to give her to you. You just took her."

"I do understand." Pete nodded. "But she's not a baby any more, she's a grown woman who has lived her own life for 11 years. And no sir, I did not take Edie Hart away from anyone, she gave herself to me. And I in turn gave myself to her. And now we belong to each other, can you understand that? I hope you can. But if not, it really doesn't matter. We're here for each other and that's all that counts. But life would be a lot nicer with family."

"I can see your point." Papa drained his coffee cup "but if you insist on this lifestyle can't you at least get engaged? Give the relationship some legitimacy?"

Edie held her breathe wondering what Pete would say.

Pete sighed, "I wish Edie were here to help me explain this. "As I said before, I love her more than I ever thought was possible to love anyone. And I am a lucky man because I know she feels the same way for me. I really don't see how you can get any more legitimate than that, do you Mr. Hart?

Papa picked up his coffee cup forgetting it was empty. He shook his head at himself, sitting the cup back down on the table. "No, Pete, I don't see how you could."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, My Papa!

By: Melchy

After hearing disturbing news from his wife, Michael "Papa" Hart comes to visit Edie and confront Peter Gunn for the truth.

Chapter 3

Mike made waffles for breakfast the next morning, Pete eating three of them and wondering where he had gotten such an appetite. "Do you know where Edie got this coffee maker?" Mike asked handing Pete a cup. "It's one of the nicest I've seen and I'm going to have to break down and get one when I get home."

"I got it for her. It turns on automatically so she doesn't have to worry about turning it on if I'm not here in the morning. And you know I'm sure , what it's like when Edie wakes up without her coffee." He chuckled. "I got it at Chadwick's but any good department store should have it."

Mike ignored the _'I'm not here'_ and took a long drink of his own. "If I got Peg a coffee maker I'd never hear the end of it. I got her a mixer for her birthday a couple years ago, I thought she'd like it, top of the line and everything but she only complained about how unromantic I was."

"That's the key." Pete smiled. "You never ever give an appliance or anything practical on a birthday, anniversary or holiday. You simply say, 'Honey I wasn't sure if we had one, or I saw this at..., or I got a great deal on this."

"I think I better write that down, the two men shared a laugh.

Edie came out then, looking curiously from one to the other. She kissed Pete good morning and said, 'hello Papa" to her father. Mike was sure he could count the number of words she had said to him in the last two days on one hand.

"Waffles?" he held out a plate to her. She hesitated, but then took it. "Thank you Papa." and she gave him a smile he hadn't seen in a while.

She sat down at the table occupying the third chair in between the two men. Loading the waffles with butter and syrup, she accepted the coffee from her father; eating silently. Papa started gathering the dishes while Pete picked up the paper and started reading the crime reports.

"More coffee, Doodle-bug?" her father tested the waters expecting the same angry nod he'd gotten since Thursday.

"Yes please." she gave him another smile and for one second he wondered if he might be having a heart attack.

After eating, she told her father she'd finish the dishes. so he excused himself, Sherlock taking a leap off the top of the refrigerator and following his new friend into the living room.

"You know you aren't supposed to be reading that." Edie came up behind Pete, leaning over his shoulder and grabbing the newspaper out of his hands.

"But I'm bored." he whined. He could just reach his arm around to lay his hand on the curve of her buttocks. "Come here."

He led her around the chair and placed her on his lap, kissing her fully as her arms went around his neck. He kissed her lips again, moving his mouth down her cheek nibbling at just the right spot behind her ear. "Hmmm." Edie melted into him.

"You look very sexy this morning." he nuzzled her neck.

"Pete! My father is in the next room." she pretended to be alarmed. That was a good sign Pete thought as he ravished her lips with his. Maybe she was ready to forgive her father for what he had done. Maybe he was too.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

After breakfast Mike excused himself and took the time to shave and shower, something he hadn't done since arriving Thursday night. Not only did the water help to relax his muscles from sleeping on the sofa bed, but it gave him some time to think and should give Pete and Edie some time alone as he once more had inadvertently stumbled across them necking in the kitchen when he went back in for his coffee.

He hated having to go through the bedroom to reach the bathroom; it made him feel like an intruder at best. He would try to walk as far away from the bed as he could but inevitably his eyes were drawn to it in the darkness. He couldn't help but notice the way they would lay together; Edie's head cuddled on Pete's chest, or her body tight against his, his hands around her waist, or the one that had truly spoken to his heart, their two heads, one dark and one fair huddled on the same pillow like they had fallen asleep telling each other secrets. Even early this morning when their bodies had not actually touched, they were together.

He had never told Peg but there had been women before he had met her-the love of his life. Beds had only been places for sex and then to leave as quickly as possible afterwards. He knew that was one thing that terrified his wife, was that Pete would one day get up from that bed and leave. But she had never seen the two of them sleep.

He cleaned his razor after use, running his fingers over the smoothness of his face. He had always preferred not to have a beard or moustache and thankfully Peg agreed. He patted on some after shave, brushed his teeth and then looked for the clean hand towels that Edie said were in the top drawer of the vanity. He had remarked to Pete the other day about how he couldn't use the ones on the rack, "They all have dogs on them!"

"I know but Edie loves them so I've learned to adjust."

"He picked up the towel, noticing the drawer was full of things that almost every couple kept in the bathroom—towels, Q-tips, cotton balls, aspirin, finger nail clippers, tweezers, a comb, barrettes, a tube of lip stick, safety pins, bobby pins, a tie clasp, a pen, a corkscrew (in the bathroom?) And then he saw what he knew he would find but had hoped maybe he wouldn't, his heart taking a leap at the sight of a large tin of condoms and a tube of KY Jelly.

He stood there for several moments feeling a mixture of rage and confusion, taking a deep breath and letting it slowly. It was one thing to hear it from your wife, one thing to see the signs at your daughter's house, to know the man slept in her bed regularly, to hear him confess that their relationship was not only emotional and mental but physical as well, but this, this was real. This was proof. He took another deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror.

The thing was he liked Pete, and that was something he hadn't been expecting. Peg had told about how handsome and well-dressed he was, a Princeton graduate with a retired policeman father and apparently a classic upbringing. The cab driver had mentioned his fancy car and how all the women lost their minds over him. But Peter Gunn wasn't just some rich guy with a classy job that had sweet talked his way into their daughter's bed and would be gone in six months. He had had very good talks with the younger man, talks about love and life, Mike knowing he'd never forget the way Peter Gunn looked when he said Edie's name or how he used it synonymously with the words love and forever.

He had called Peg on Friday and told her he was extending his stay until Wednesday morning and he was glad he had. Sure, part of it was because he hoped he and Edie could work things out, but it was also partly because he enjoyed talking to Pete and the poor guy wasn't allowed to do anything for a few more days. His wife had questioned whether he really need to do that, but he said he felt bad that the he was the reason Pete was under concussion watch to begin with. She said she'd be at the airport to pick up him on Wednesday then and to remember not to push Edie, he'd get faster results.

Walking out of the bathroom, he saw Sherlock curled up on the bed, the feline looking up when he passed by. Mike reached out and petted his head and the cat became an instant purr factory. "What do you think I should do?" he asked the fuzzy tabby, whose only answer was a meow. "Yes," the man nodded. "I think you're right.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, My Papa!

By: Melchy

After hearing disturbing news from his wife, Michael "Papa" Hart comes to visit Edie and confront Peter Gunn for the truth.

Chapter 4

I still don't own Pete and Edie, and I make no money from using them here. I let Pete keep all the money he makes. He likes to spend it on Edie.

For my very patient Black Angus who waited and waited and hopefully will think it was worth it all and for the daily chatter that keeps me loving it all. And thanks to Rangerbaldwin, who is always good with a suggestion, even when I don't get to use them.

Chapter 4

Michael Hart stepped out into the small hallway that connected the bedroom and living room, taking a moment to pause at the unusual sculpture that graced the corner. It was definitely the torso and legs of a ballet dancer, her feet in mid-flight. But the longer he looked the stranger it became until he realized it didn't have the rest if its body. What had happened to the days where sculptures had arms and necks and heads like everyone else? Had it been there since Thursday? Had his daughter always liked such outlandish stuff? He scratched his head and smiled to himself walking into the living room.

Edie was sitting on the couch and when she saw him come in she got up and gave a shy smile. He couldn't get over the fact that she looked like him only God had rearranged the parts and made them beautiful. She was wearing a white short sleeved blouse with a blue skirt and a pair of sandals that matched. He noticed her face was basically make- up free with just a touch of the stuff that made her lashes darker and something shiny on her lips that didn't have color. She had such an earnest look on her face he could have sworn a couple of freckles were trying to peek through.

"Papa?" her voice was very low, almost like a whisper.

"Edie." He hoped his voice sounded calm and didn't show how nervous he was.

"Pete," she cleared her throat. "Pete needs a few things from his apartment and I thought maybe you'd like to come and help me pick them up? He's going to stay here and take a nap and I thought maybe afterwards we could some get some ice cream." She said the words as a statement but Papa were sure there was a slight question mark there.

He knew that some would say he should punish her like she had been doing to him for the last couple of days, but no he liked the idea of some time alone where they could clean the air between them. He couldn't remember a time she had been angry at him this long before.

"I'd love to Doodle-bug." He grinned. "Let me grab my wallet."

Mike came back into the room a few minutes later to find Pete and his daughter sharing a kiss, the keys to the Plymouth dangling from Edie's fingers, her arms thrown casually around her boyfriend's neck. "I don't think it needs gas." He was telling her "but if it does, you know where to get it, right?"

"Dressler's Esso" she nodded and he kissed her forehead.

"That's all I get for the right answer?" Edie pretended to pout.

"It wasn't that hard honey." He teased.

Her father couldn't stop the smile that was playing at the corners of his mouth. Yes, they were 'living in sin" as Peg put it and no marriage didn't seem to be an option to them right now but there was no way you could deny the love and affection, not to mention the care and concern between the two of them.

He turned his head as their simple kiss became something more, her body pulled to his so close you couldn't have separated them if you'd wanted too. He tried not to watch as Peter Gunn's hands smoothed down the back of Edie's skirt, her hips swaying against his. Suddenly getting an idea Mike walked out past the sculpture, opened the bedroom door softly and then shut it with a bang, walking out into the room once more.

Have a good nap." She said to Pete, gently running her fingertips down his jaw line, letting them linger for a moment. "We'll be back in a couple hours."

Pete nodded, "See you then, he moved towards the couch reluctantly. "Mike if you see any books or LPs that strike a fancy feel free to bring them over." He said to is future-someday father-in-law

Do you want to drive Papa?" she asked handing him the keys but he shook his head. "I think I'd rather ride today."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It was a nice June day and they enjoyed the ten-minute ride with the wind whipping through their hair. Edie turned to the left as they came upon the apartment building, driving around to the back where a white bar lifted that had the words **Resident Parking Only** on it.

Mike noticed she drove the Plymouth Fury with confidence as though she were used to the powerful car, and there was no hesitation as she pulled into one of the parking spaces that said Gunn in the basement garage. "This is quite a set up." He remarked getting out of the front seat. She grabbed a mid-sized cloth bag out of the back seat and gave her Papa a shy smile. "Thanks for coming with me."

"Of course." He smiled back wondering if it would be safe to take her hand. One thing he had learned in his almost 57 years was that when it came to women even if they were the ones who made the rules they could change or break those same rules without notice. And it didn't matter what the occasion or mood there were always rules.

They approached a plain brown door with the number 2D on the front that she opened with a key. They walked into a small but tidy laundry room that held a washer/dryer unit, a folding table and a place to hang things. Edie opened the dryer and took out several pairs of boxers, mostly white, all looking fresh out of the bag. 'How did the man manage that?' Mike scratched his head. She folded several pairs, taking six and putting them in the bag she had brought. The rest she placed into a laundry basket that stood ready by the cement wall.

"He does his own laundry?" Michael couldn't stop the words but Edie only smiled and shook her head.

"When he has the time he enjoys it, but that doesn't happen near enough. I'll usually run a couple of loads through when I'm here. The laundry area wasn't something we were looking for, but it's very nice."

He decided not to question her on the use of "we," merely asking if she'd like help with either the basket or the bag. She handed him the bag and unlocked another door that led into the back of a nicely furnished room, his shoes making prints in the carpet underneath. She walked over to a classy but comfortable looking sofa, setting the basket down on it and then came back for his bag. "Papa, would you please lock the door behind us? I'm going to go up to the bedroom and get Pete some clean clothes, you'll see the bookshelves without any trouble and most of the LPs are under the stereo."

Mike nodded, eager to look around the apartment and hoping it didn't show. He liked the roominess of the place, tall ceilings, deep couches, comfortable chairs. The fireplace was large and would be very inviting with a crackling fire. He especially liked the way the cushions were laid around it. The man had lights and lamps everywhere, chairs in corners he, himself would have never thought of putting anything in but it looked very nice.

He checked out the bar but noticed the top was outfitted for a coffee pot and a maker. It was the same brand as the one that Edie had, just as Pete had said. Feeling guilty but not too much he opened the bottom door of the bar, finding a decanter of brandy, a bottle of Knob Creek Single Barrel Reserve Bourbon, along with a bottle of Jameson Scotch which when Papa picked it up said it had aged 12 years. Various kinds of soda and seltzer water were also there as a well as one of distilled and a couple of airline bottles of vodka.

Mike found the books, it was hard not too and Peter Gunn was certainly a reader he thought. He found leather bound classics—Dickens, Fitzgerald Milton, and Hemingway stood out to him (all the ones he had napped through in English class), scruffy looking Zane Grey's and Louis L'Amour's, and Edgar Rice Burroughs and H.G. Welles. He looked through Agatha Christies, Sherlock Holmes, Willkie Collins and Edgar Allan Poe, taking a couple like Pete had told him he could.

The pictures on the walls were mainly abstract art, strange things that looked like birds, and a foot with a rabbit holding on to it. Lots of African looking heads and Chinese sculptures on the various end and coffee tables, avant-garde pictures as far as he could see on the wall going up the stairs. Mike shook his head and knew that was one thing he would never agree with the younger man on or his daughter apparently.

He liked the way the front door opened onto a landing, the stairs bringing you down in the room and the cozy nook in the corner where there was a love seat and a chair, a small table and a window where the sun was streaming in. In the corner was a short book shelf that held games like Scrabble, Monopoly, Checkers, and a deck of cards. A chess set that looked like it was carved from various gem stones stood out ready on the table and whoever was on the left was winning.

Mike was more than a little impressed with the stereo outfit, top notch speakers with high quality woofers and a top-rate turntable that played 78's, 45's and the relatively new 331/3's. Glancing down at the vinyl record already on the player he saw it was by a guy named Henry Mancini. Remembering what Pete had told him, he took the vinyl off the spindle and put it the jacket. He thumbed through some more of his collection, finding Miles Davis, Dave Brubeck, and Nat "King" Cole, Glen Miller, Ella Fitzgerald, Julie London and some guy named Streetcar Jones. " _So, the PI is a jazz man huh_?" Papa gave a smile. Well, that did fit him; after all he hung out at Mother's where he had heard some of the sweetest jazz in his entire life, until he had punched poor Pete.

He spotted a door on the left near the front of the apartment, which was revealed to be a bathroom- a nice half bath with a fairly large sink, toilet and a nice sized shower. The medicine cabinet (as long as he was snooping) contained prescription drops for dry eyes, a bottle almost empty save for a couple of penicillin, a half bottle of aspirin, a tube of tooth paste, a broken pair of cuff links, some kind of makeup—for eyes he thought, a bottle of Barbasol, and piece of small paper that said, 'had to go, I love you," lying on the bottom shelf. There was a drawer as well, but this time he walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. He didn't need to know what might or might not be in there. Besides, this was a downstairs bathroom, so surely…

He heard Edie's footsteps as she took the stairs two a time, her bag now full of clothes, and he noticed she had a garment bag as well.

"Is he planning to move in?" the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them but she seemed unfazed.

"Just restocking the supply." She said pleasantly. "And I'm not supposed to tell you but we're planning on taking you someplace nice your last night here."

Papa felt a warm feeling around his heart and smiled. "That's very nice Doddle-bug."

"It was Pete's idea." But she was smiling as well. "I need to go see about his mail. Would you mind going into the kitchen and checking the refrigerator for stuff that might be going bad. He called a few minutes ago and said with everything going on, he forgot about it. And oh, he said there's a bag of something he got for Sherlock in the cabinet by the sink."

"I've got it." He assured her.

The kitchen was nice; the refrigerator well supplied he thought as he reached for the milk and put it on the counter to take with them. Sherlock was going to like that. He pulled a couple of apples that were starting to get brown spots and a quart of blueberries that were just beginning to turn bad. Ketchup, mustard, barbeque sauce, steak sauce, it would all be fine. He pulled out a head of lettuce, two tomatoes and put them beside the milk. There was a six pack of Budweiser in the bottom and two bottles of an imported beer, a case of Ginger Ale and a half gallon glass jar of buttermilk. Funny he thought, Edie had one in her Frigidaire as well but neither one had been opened, they just stood in the back as though they had been forgotten. As far as he knew Edie didn't even like buttermilk.

He found some cat treats on the top shelf of the dish cabinet in a brown paper bag that said _Dee's Homemade Feline Treats_. After a little more looking he found a paper bag with the name of the local A &P and put everything he had pulled in it.

He had liked the kitchen the minute he saw it, but something had bothered him from the beginning and as he looked around seeing the tea towels, the kettle on the stove, the curtains, the rug by the sink, the magnets on the refrigerator he suddenly knew. This was not a bachelor's kitchen. No, it was far from it and this particular one had Edie Hart written all over it. Her favorite colors and styles; even the tile she said she'd always admired, this was her kitchen. Walking back into the living room giving it a second look, he could see Edie's hand in the couches and end tables, the lamp in the corner, the bookshelves, the color of the cushions in front of the fireplace.

Oh, he had been so very wrong. Sure, he had been mostly teasing at his remark about Pete moving in with her, but now it looked as though it was exactly the opposite.

"Papa?"

He turned around fast almost losing his balance. "Oh, hi Doodle-bug, I didn't see you back there."

"I've got everything I need. If you're all set, we can go out the front. I think we should take that walk now."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Father and daughter walked around the parking lot stepping off on to a dirt path that led to a small wooded area that contained a few swings, a sandbox, two teeter- totters and a pond full of ducks. Several children were down by the water feeding them corn they had bought from a nearby vendor. Papa paid for two bags and handed one to Edie and for several minutes they sat on a park bench enjoying the greedy birds gobbling up the corn.

"That one right there reminds me of my Uncle Irving at Thanksgiving." Mike pointed to a male duck that was trying to eat his food and everyone else's too."

"And what about the one over there?" Edie giggled, "He keeps stealing food from Little Miss Wood Duck when she isn't looking." Suddenly there was a squawk and feathers flying into the air as the ebony and green duck took off into the sky, quaking what sounded like curse words at them. They both laughed till the tears came, Mike dropping the rest of his grain, two ducks, coming up and fighting each other for what had fallen on his shoes.

"Hey that tickles." He said between laughs.

They sat there enjoying the moment but finally Edie grew quiet and she covered her father's free hand with her own. "I'm sorry Papa."

"So, am I Doodle-bug. I had no right to do what I did. You're a grown woman who is making an excellent way for herself and I must say after the last few days, I can't think of a finer man than Peter Gunn for you to walk that path with. No, I don't agree with all his decisions but…

"Papa" she squeezed his hand. "Please remember one thing—they are my decisions too. I love Pete and he loves me and as such we talk these big things out. Together."

Mike sighed, words popping into his head but he was tired of the ill feelings and he bite his tongue. "Edie, humor me and tell your old man how long you were with Peter Gunn before you slept with him."

"It was around the sixth-month date.

"Absolutely no coercion on his part?" he had to ask.

"No, no coercion on his part." She shook her head. "But there might have been a little bit on mine."

He couldn't tell if she was teasing or not.

"He told me sometimes he doesn't see you for three days at a time or goes out of the country for a week. How do you know he's being faithful to you?"

"Because I know that Pete loves me. I do give him a hard time about beautiful clients and the way women watch him but he never looks back. I know that."

"Can I ask how long you've been dating?"

"14 months, 1 week and two days." She told him.

"Too bad you don't know exactly." He teased, being rewarded with that laugh he loved so much.

Michael Hart hugged his daughter long and hard, giving her a kiss on the forehead before helping her up off the bench. Yes, he had many more questions and concerns but he had learned a very important lesson this weekend and he hoped he'd never forget it.

His daughter was in love with a man who loved her in return. And Peter Gunn was a man, not a scattered-brained boy or a non-talent bum who wanted to use her beauty and talent to get himself to the top. No, this, this was what he and Peg had always wanted her to have, even if it wasn't exactly the way they wanted her to have it.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

They ordered Chinese that night, Papa and Pete playing several games of checkers, Edie getting winners. Afterwards the Harts made peanut butter cookies and the three of them ate the whole pan, sharing Sherlock's milk. While they ate their snack, they played a couple of the Mancini LPs' that Papa had brought from Pete's and they told him about the concert they had gone to.

After Edie went to bed, the two men stayed up and talked far into the night, Mike telling the younger man about his talk with Edie, and his thoughts of the last few days that he hadn't shared with the detective before.

"I don't approve of this sleeping over arrangement, I just have to make that clear." he told the PI. "And I do worry about what would happen if some night you don't come home or you become incapacitated and she doesn't have the law to protect her and she's left with nothing. But mostly I'd like you to be married."

"I promise I'll take good care of her." Pete told him right before they said goodnight. "She is the most precious and wonderful thing on earth to me and I have made every contingency to make sure if anything should happen to me she will be well provided for, for the rest of her life. And if anything should happen to her, I will die to make sure she is safe."

"So, will I" Mike said. And they both meant it more than anything.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The next two days went by quickly, Papa realizing he was going to not just miss Edie but Pete as well. Both father and daughter went with Pete for his checkup where Dr. Stewart declared him to be free of all regulations. "But Miss Hart you'll have to promise me because I know he won't, any dizziness or feeling faint in the next 24 hrs., bring him in."

"He'll be here." Edie nodded. "No matter what he says."

They all went to _Mother's_ that evening, Pete being allowed to take Mike all around to meet the band members, Leo the bass player and Jake the trombonist letting him see what could do with their instruments. Right before _Mother's_ opened the men found a table and over a night of two beers each and some turkey sandwiches they watched their girl sing at least ten times. And she was as always wonderful.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Tuesday, Pete took Papa back over to his place where they washed his dirty laundry and Pete wrapped up some more books and records for the older man to take home. "Just bring them back next time you come." Pete told him.

"Does this mean you're inviting me back?"

"It would be our honor." Pete said meaning every word. "You helped me see both sides of Edie Hart, lover and daughter and I just realized I'm going to be a nightmare to any boys that will date any daughters I might have." He chuckled. "And then I'll remember even with your reservations, you gave us your blessing on something you didn't quite understand."

"Even when you've pretty well figured out that your daughter is moving in with said lover in all aspects except she keeps an apartment so she won't bring shame on her family?"

"Did Edie tell you that?' Pete looked up surprised. When his lease had expired this last June, the two of them had looked for a bigger apartment with it being in mind that Edie would be spending more and more time there with him.

"I figured it out for myself and no, I didn't even mention it to Edie that I had, it wasn't worth it. Besides, now I have something to spring on Peg oh in about two weeks.

The two men embraced neither admitting out loud but both glad they had become friends and would someday be family.

Getting settled in his seat Wednesday morning, looking out the window as the plane was taking off, Michael Hart thought about his journey here and how he had wanted to get here and get it over with. Instead he learned to know his daughter in a whole new light and had met the man that he was trusting her to for life. And he was happy with that. Sure, they had disagreements who didn't? It wasn't like he and his father-in-law agreed about everything having to do with Peg and the children. But hadn't someone said a little argument was good for the soul if it was done in love?

The stewardess offered him breakfast and a cup of coffee, but he just took the coffee. They had gone to a restaurant last night called _Leslie's_ and he swore he had never had such delicious food in his life.

For his last night in his daughter's place, he had slept well, Sherlock curled up beside him as though he knew the man would be leaving and wanted a last good bye. Sometime in the middle of the night, he was awakened suddenly by what sounded like a squeal, followed by a bump and a huge sigh of contentment. Later the sound of water came into his dreams, but weather it was the shower or rain outside he couldn't say. He turned over and slept soundly.

The next morning after getting the car loaded and everything set, Pete made Mike a breakfast of blueberry pancakes and bacon, the older man saying he'd pour the milk and he reached inside the Frigidaire to get it. There in the back where it had been since Thursday night was the glass quart of buttermilk, but this time it was half gone. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he was going to think about that for a long time to come.


End file.
